


Untitled Poem Found Written in My Breath On the Window After I Watched You Pass

by sanguineheavens



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguineheavens/pseuds/sanguineheavens





	Untitled Poem Found Written in My Breath On the Window After I Watched You Pass

From the very first moment,   
and intimately – I will know you when you speak my name, I will know everything you’ve lost.  
And I will carry that inside me like a bone.

When everything else fails you,  
and thoroughly -  hungry for your beginnings and hanging from your limbs like a curse.  
I promise to be a parasite you cannot cleanse.

As where you came from fades,  
and secretly – wrapped around your limbs like long-gone scars on healthy skin.  
I will not let you forget what matters.

When you rise in triumph,  
and equally- I will wear our togetherness with pride, I will remember myself in you.  
And you will carry me inside you like a bone.

 “ _I will love you as misfortune loves orphans.”_

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] The Marvel Femmeslash Poetry of Sanguineheavens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/917433) by [einzwitterion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/einzwitterion/pseuds/einzwitterion)




End file.
